9angDolly (Spin-off)
by hyssaeir
Summary: Ren dan Nagisa harus bisa kabur dari penjara! #SURPRISE. #AkulahSantamu.


Di luar sana hujan turun sangat lebat. Suara air yang berbenturan dengan atap rumah keras sekali. Bahkan mampu meredam gemerisik radio yang diputar kencang di dapur.

Awan kelabu masih menutupi langit biru. Kadang sekelebat kilat berhasil mengagetkan mata, dan suara gemuruh tak pernah gagal membuat jantung berdebar.

Ren duduk berpangku tangan di dekat jendela. Netra hijaunya tak bosan memerhatikan tiap rintik air yang jatuh. Bibirnya sedikit mengerucut. Hujan membuatnya tak bisa bermain dengan teman-temannya.

Namun, matanya menangkap sesuatu yang bergerak di luar sana. Ia lantas berdiri dan menoleh pada entitas kecil yang ada di ruang tersebut. Senyumnya mengembang kala sebuah ide terlintas di kepala.

"Nagisa, ayo kita main hujan!"

.

.

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Matsui Yuusei**

 **9angDolly** original story line by **Remah-Remah Rengginang**

 **Warn!** ooc. typo(s). and any other stuff hiks.

Didedikasikan untuk **Remah-Remah Rengginang** serta event **Secret Santa: Spin-off**. #SURPRISE. #AkulahSantamu.

.

.

 **9angDolly**

 **[spin-off version]**

.

.

Terlepas seberapa nyentrik Abangnya ini, Nagisa tak pernah memandang bocah di depannya dengan ekspresi yang luar biasa terkejut. Balok-balok kayu yang ia mainkan dan ditumpuk satu per satu sedari tadi berjatuhan dengan dramatis.

"Abang …"

Kepala coklat mengangguk antusias. Helai yang terjuntai bergoyang seirama. Satu tangannya terulur, menunggu adik kecilnya meraihnya.

"Tapi, Abang, semua pintu di rumah, kan, dikunci. Nanti kalau ketahuan bisa dimarahi Mama," Nagisa merengek lirih. Tahu betul risiko jika ia berani menentang nasihat Mama.

"Sudah, tidak apa-apa, adikku sayang," Nagisa memutar mata mendengarnya, "kalau dimarahi, nanti Abang yang bilang Mama kalau ini ide Abang."

Terakhir kali Abangnya bilang begitu, ia dan si Abang batal dibuatkan puding coklat oleh Mama saat musim panas. Nagisa memberengut. Balok-balok kayu di hadapannya kembali dijejer dan ditumpuk.

"Ayolah, Nagisa. Ya, ya?" Kini abangnya berjongkok. Balok kayu yang digenggam Nagisa diambil perlahan, "memang Nagisa tidak mau main hujan sama teman-teman? Mereka sudah menunggu, lho."

Iris biru langit menatapnya. Ada senyum yang mengembang serta mata penuh harap di paras sang kakak yang entah mengapa tak memiliki kemiripan dengannya. Nagisa jadi tak tega mengecewakan kakak semata wayang. Lagipula, sudah lama ia tidak main hujan.

"Iya, deh," ujarnya lirih disambut kikikan geli sang kakak.

"Nah, gitu, dong. Ayo, keluar."

"Lewat mana, Abang? Kan pintunya dikunci semua."

Ren menyeringai. Adiknya ditarik perlahan mendekati pintu kamarnya di lantai dua dan berjongkok di sana.

"Nagisa, coba lihat," tangannya menunjuk pintu dapur di sebelah kulkas, "kita lewat sana."

Mata biru membeliak. Ia lantas menggoyang-goyangkan bahu sang kakak, "Abang jangan bercanda. Masa lewat pintu dapur. Mama, kan, lagi masak, Bang."

"Ck, ck, ck, Nagisa," susah payah Ren menghentikan aksi adiknya, "bukan lewat pintu dapur. Tapi pintu itu."

Lagi, ia menunjuk jalan keluar mereka. Ada pintu kecil berwarna biru tua di sana. Nagisa memerhatikan, lalu mengerang, "Sama aja lewat pintu dapur, Abang!"

"Beda, adikku sayang. Kalau lewat situ, kita bisa merangkak, kan? Jadi tidak akan ketahuan Mama," ibu jari diangkat dengan bangga sembari menyibak poni coklatnya, "jenius, kan, abangmu ini?"

"Hnggh, terserah, deh," Nagisa menyerah. Yang jelas, ia takkan melupakan janji Abangnya tadi.

"Yosh, mari kita mulai misi untuk meloloskan diri dari penjara!"

Maka di sinilah mereka berdua, melangkah berjingkat dengan hati-hati menuruni tangga. Sesekali harus berhenti di tempat karena Mama tiba-tiba diam tak bergerak seolah memerhatikan suara lain selain gemerisik radio, gemuruh hujan, dan suara spatula serta wajan yang beradu.

"Sst, diam, Nagisa. Jangan bergerak," telunjuk di tempelkan di bibir, Ren menoleh pada adikknya di belakang dengan suara lirih.

 _Dari tadi juga Nagisa diam, Bang!_

Bibir bocah biru itu mengerucut dan pipinya digembungkan. Padahal abangnya sendiri yang langkahnya terlalu cepat sampai menimbulkan suara, kenapa jadi dia yang disalahkan?!

Sampai di bawah tangga, lekas keduanya merapatkan diri ke dinding. Ren, sebagai yang tertua dan merasa bertanggung jawab atas nasib keduanya, mengintip dapur untuk menentukan strategi selanjutnya.

Ah, Mama sedang mencuci piring. Wastafel letakknya cukup jauh dari kulkas. Posisi Mama pun membelakangi mereka. Ya, waktunya bergerak!

"Nah, Nagisa," Ren menatap adiknya dan berbisik, "Mama sedang mencuci piring. Tapi pasti sebentar. Jadi …"

Ren mendorong pelan Nagisa agar adiknya itu juga bisa melihat kondisi dapur, "Kita akan merangkak dan sementara bersembunyi di bawah meja makan. Mengerti?"

Nagisa menelan ludah. Ia menoleh pada kakaknya dan merengek, "N-Nagisa takut, Bang."

"Eh, jangan takut," rambut biru diusap lembut,"Abang selalu bersama Nagisa, kok."

Bibir bawah digigit, serius tidak yakin dengan janji si Abang. Tapi ia mengangguk. Lalu mengikuti abangnya yang mulai merangkak menuju meja makan di tengah ruang.

Satu, dua, tiga, Ren merangkak cepat sekali. Nagisa sebal.

 _Apanya yang 'Abang akan selalu bersama Nagisa.' Nagisa malah ditinggal. Ih, Abang!_

Susah payah ia lekas merangkak. Berpacu dengan keran air yang makin lama makin mengecil. Kakaknya telah sampai di bawah meja dan kini tengah memandangi Nagisa sambil mengulurkan kedua tangannya—terus memberi semangat.

Namun suara air keran tiba-tiba tak lagi terdengar. Nagisa membeku di tempat. Ia masih separuh jalan! Jantungnya berdebar tak karuan.

 _Mati mati mati mati mati ketahuan Mama marah mati Nagisa mati mati Abang tolongin_

Nagisa menoleh dan perlahan—namun pasti—Mama berbalik badan. Hujan makin deras dan cahaya kilat memasuki ruang—seolah langit tak ingin melewatkan kejadian paling menegangkan dalam hidup Nagisa.

Kedua pasang mata yang identik bertemu. Nagisa gemetar, tak bisa bergerak.

Mama terkesiap, "Oh, Nagisa, astaga. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Nak?"

Segera wanita itu menghampiri putra bungsunya dan menggendongnya. Iris birunya menyipit mengetahui dahi putranya tampak berkeringat dan tubuhnya sedikit gemetar.

"Nagisa tidak enak badan?" Mama duduk di kursi sambil memangku Nagisa dan Ren harus beringsut menjauh agar tak menyenggol kaki sang Mama.

"E-enggak, Ma. I-itu … N-Nagisa …" Di bawah meja, Ren menahan napas. Khawatir kalau-kalau rencana mereka akan terbongkar karena adiknya itu tidak bisa berbohong di depan Mama, "N-Nagisa … lapar, Ma."

"O-oh," Mama tersenyum lalu membelai lembut helai biru putranya, "Mama masih belum selesai masak, Sayang. Nagisa tunggu saja di kamar sama Abang, ya? Sebentar lagi Mama bawakan biskuit untuk mengganjal perut."

Nagisa menatap Mama lalu mengangguk. Ia turun dari pangkuan Mama dan bergegas menuju kamarnya, "Terima kasih, Ma."

 _Maaf, Ma, Nagisa bohong. Habis, Nagisa juga ingin main hujan._

Ya, Nagisa bohong. Karena itu, ia tidak menuju kamarnya namun bersembunyi di balik rak buku yang ada di sebelah dinding dapur. Ia menunggu hingga Mama keluar dari dapur dan naik menuju kamarnya.

Tak lama, Mama keluar sambil membawa nampan berisi sepiring biskuit dan dua gelas susu hangat. Hampir saja Nagisa tergoda untuk mengikuti Mama. Tapi keinginannya untuk bermain hujan bersama kakak dan teman-temannya begitu besar.

Sangat kuat sampai ia tega berbohong seperti itu pada Mama.

Ia sedikit merapatkan tubuh agar Mama tak melihatnya. Setelah Mama ke atas, barulah Nagisa keluar dan bergegas menuju dapur. Kakaknya sudah menunggunya di sebelah pintu dapur dengan senyum mengembang. Lekas mereka melewati pintu kecil berwarna biru tua yang menyatu dengan pintu dapur karena pintu kecil ini satu-satunya yang tak terkunci.

Mereka tertawa girang karena berhasil keluar dari rumah. Dingin air hujan yang menetes menyapa tubuh keduanya yang hanya berlapis kaos kutang dan celana dalam putih. Ren menggandeng tangan adikknya dan segera menjauh dari rumah sebelum Mama sadar mereka kabur.

"Ayo, Nagisa. Teman-teman sudah menunggu di taman bermain."

"Ayo, Bang. Kita main hujan sampai puas, ya?

"Iya, sampai puas!"

Beruntung tubuh keduanya cukup mungil sehingga pintu itu muat untuk mereka lewati. Sebab seharusnya pintu itu bukan digunakan untuk dua bocah nakal yang sedang berusaha kabur. Namun digunakan oleh anjing _cihuahua_ yang mereka beri nama Gakushuu.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, Mama Rio telah sampai di depan kamar anak-anaknya. Ia ketuk pintunya dan membukanya perlahan. Namun yang ditemukan Mama bukan dua bocah yang tengah bermain bersama—atau paling tidak terlelap di atas tempat tidur. Di ruangan itu hanya ada balok-balok kayu yang tertumpuk sebagian dan pakaian yang tercecer.

Alis Mama berkedut. Ia menggeram lalu mendekati jendela. Kedua mata birunya menangkap dua bocah kecil tengah berlari bergandengan tangan sambil tertawa dengan hanya mengenakan kaos kutang dan celana dalam putih.

Susu di dalam gelas beriak karena tangan Mama yang bergetar, "Dasar bocah-bocah nakal! Awas saja kalian …"

.

.

.

 **end?**

.

.

.

Ehehehehe hai Nate, akulah santamu ehehehe. Setelah masa galau(?) yang panjang, akhirnya milih untuk bikin spin-off ini karena—judulnya tulung ahuks hahahaha #ditampar Maafkan yaa ini kayaknya gagal jadi humor dan malah … malah jadinya begini huhuhu #sungkem Semoga Nate suka ehehehe #kedipin

Terima kasih untuk **Nate** yang (harus, bhahaha) rela fanfiksinya kubikin spin-off dan terima kasih juga **Ratu Obeng** (yang makin ganteng … suaranya #OII) untuk eventnya #kecupsemua

Dan juga, terima kasih buat kalian semua yang sudah membaca hihi.

Salam,

Shinra.

.

.

 _by the way,_

SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN MY FUTURE HUSBANDO KARMA AKABANE CAH GANTENG AHUHUHUKS KU KAN SELALU SETIA BERADA DI AHOGEMU HAHIKS #melenceng


End file.
